


Tonight I Wanna Get Nasty

by reylosafetyzone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Sex, Evan Peters Peter Maximoff, F/M, Smut, WandaVision spoilers, he likes your ass, obviously, pietro likes to be loud, possessive Pietro, vision catches you fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosafetyzone/pseuds/reylosafetyzone
Summary: Pietro is horny and hungry for your touch. Enough said. This takes place in the time period of episode 6 of Wandavision.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Tonight I Wanna Get Nasty

"Hey (Y/N)! Get over here!" I heard Pietro call out from the living room. He and I moved in with Wanda a short month ago so we could spend time with her new family. Still have no recollection of how we ended up here though...

I walked in from the kitchen, sliding my hand along the kitchen aisle. I wondered what he wanted at this time besides twinkies or for me to play with his hair, "What is it, quickie?"

I sat down on his couch. Seriously, Wanda told me that she gave it to him because she's scared of what bodily fluids Pete's gotten on it. Pietro took my hand in his and dramatically sighed, "I'm horny, babe."

I looked at him surprised. I mean, why should I be surprised? Every sense of his body is heightened due to his special ability run god knows how fast. I swung my leg over his lap, sitting and straddling it teasingly. "But what if your sister and her family hear us?" 

Pietro wrapped his arms around my waist, humming softly, "Hey, hey, don't worry about it. Wanda and popsicle took the kids to the movies and I can take this as slow," He pulled me closer to him and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Or as fast as you want."

"Why don't we go fast," I trailed my fingers on his chest as he looked down at me with a deep hunger in his brown eyes, "Quickie."

Pietro dragged his hands across my thighs and I brought my hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles that were beneath the surface of soft his skin. I really loved how sensual Pietro was during sex. Well, he was sensual and quite rough. One time he fucked me so hard that I couldn't walk for days, but naturally, Pietro enjoyed it. He had bridal carried me for the rest of that week and held that over my head.

He brought his left hand close to my cheek and bit his lip. I couldn't deny how much Pietro wanted me. I mean, the look in his eyes? Nothing says _"I wanna fuck you so hard right now"_ more than the glint of his eyes. Pietro brushed his fingers across my soft (S/C) and his hands traveled under my shirt. I trembled from the close intimacy, letting a breath fall from my lips. He smirked and smashed his lips against mine. I could already feel myself getting wet.

Our lips moved in perfect synch, his hands running through my (H/T) (H/C) hair. Because of how fast he was, it definitely left a few tangles in my hair; but I didn't care. Pietro was here and loving me. I hoped that we could stay like this forever. 

Pietro trailed kisses from my cheek to my chin to my ear, feeling his wet lips leave their mark on my skin. His lips moved closer to my ears, "Babe, you're so hot and perfect."

I felt a burning-like sensation a felt from my core as Pietro slid his hands up further, palming my boobs and massaging them. I moaned quietly at the feeling, moaning out his name, "Pietro..." All I wanted to do was rip his shirt off and let him rock my world.

Pietro dragged his thumb across my nipple, pressing on it lightly. "The way you're melting from my touch," He took his left hand from my face and ripped my heart off in one second, "I want all of you to belong to me, hot stuff."

I groaned as he pressed down harder on my nipple, eliciting a "mmf" from my mouth, "Just rip the damn bra off, you fucking tease." I was so frustrated that I wanted him to touch me so badly. I craved his touch. There was no one else I wanted to fuck me more than Pietro. I wanted his hands all over my body.

And just like that, it was gone in a second and his hands were feeling all around my breasts. The hunger in his eyes deepened as he pressed his soft, wet lips to my left nipple while he palmed the other one. My breath hitched at the way he took it as his own. He bit it and I moaned so hard; I could just tell he was smirking like a dumbass.

Pietro kept sucking on my nipple until I grew super sexually frustrated, "Pietro, didn't you say you were gonna go fast with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, the corner of his mouth upturning, "As you wish, princess."

Pietro trailed kisses from my breasts up to my neck and he sucked on my skin. I bit my lip due to how sensitive that spot was. The feeling of his lips taking over my sweet spot felt like sparks were flying across my skin. Pins and needles flew across my body as he teethed me softly, sucking on the small patch of skin. The sounds of my pretty moans filled Pietro's ears.

He made his way down again, kissing my breasts then down to my abdomen. Pietro gazed at my body, checking me out: was he in love with me?

Pietro suddenly dragged his hands up again, laying me down and pinning my arms above my head. He smirked, "I swear I'm gonna please you, darling. My name is the only thing that'll leave that cute mouth of yours."

I groaned at him playfully and gazed into his eyes, "Didn't expect you to be so dominant, Quickie."

Pietro quickly dragged his lips down to my thighs, kissing the inner sides of them. The sensation sent chills up my spine since I was so sensitive down there. I felt his tongue meet my skin as he moved it to my core, immediately attaching his lips and sucking on my clit.

My wails filled the suburban house as Pietro inhaled my wetness in his mouth, tasting the candy-flavored pre-cum that left my lower lips. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards as he placed his tongue at my entrance, pushing it in. Pietro's wet tongue hit against my walls due to how thick it was and channeled his vibration powers into his mouth muscles. It thrust against my lubricated walls, almost bruising it.

The vibrations caused my thighs to start shaking: I was so desperate for his cock. I craved its warmth and length; its veiny crevices; its thick hardness. I wanted him. "Ugh, c'mon! Just fuck me already, you tease!" I yelled, feeling his soft, dirty blonde hair rub up against my thighs.

Pietro smirked and pulled his tongue out. He towered over me and I saw his sculpted abs and the tent that was inside his shorts. I scrambled up to pull his pants down but I felt him slam me down back onto the couch, "Don't move, princess."

I nodded and I looked at him as he whipped off his shorts in a blink of an eye. Pietro's dick was long and hard, as I imagined it to be. The blue and purple veins stuck out from under his skin and the head curved up, pre-cum dripping on it. He quickly grabbed a condom and slipped it on, eyeing me. Pietro pulled my thighs in with his strong, vascular hands. He gripped my thighs so hard that he could've bruised them. Pietro gulped nervously and looked down at me, "Are you ready?"

"Pietro, I'm more than ready," I affirmed. Pietro placed his tip at the entrance of my pussy, slamming it into me so hard that it moved my entire body. I moaned so loud that Agnes definitely heard us. He already hit my walls with his long cock. It twitched inside me as my cunt adjusted to his thick member.

Pietro groaned at the way my walls adjusted to him, "Oh, (Y/N). You're so fucking tight, my little whore." He dug his fingernails into my thighs, bruising them. He dragged his dick out a bit then slammed it back in at super speed. I groaned at the orgasmic feeling, hearing our skin slapping against each other. Pietro's dick started vibrating inside me as it hit my g-spot and fucked my pussy. 

His cock vibrated against me and slammed harder. Pietri groaned and took one of his hands, gripping my ass and slapping it so hard. "Mmf, you're such a slut. You're all mine, babe." He moaned out.

The slap stung but it turned me on even more. I felt my core swell up as his thrusts got so much quicker, "P-Pietro, I'm gonna cum!"

My back curled and I came all over his hard member. My thighs shook as my juices spilled on his cock. He pulled out and ripped off his condom, his cum spraying all over my stomach and chest. Pietro bit his lip and admired his work.

We heard the front door open and stared at each other in horror. "Hello Pietro and (Y/N)," an English accent was heard and bags were dropped on the ground. We looked over and saw that it was Vision. "Honey! Keep the kids in the car! Pietro decided to fuck (Y/N) on the couch and there are fluids all over the place!"

Vision ran out of the house and we laughed in synchonrniously.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm gonna kill him!" I heard Wanda scream from outside.

Pietro looked at me with fear in his eyes and threw my clothes at me, "(Y/N) run! She's gonna blast me throw the walls again!" And we ran into the hall bathroom, hiding in there from the angry woman.


End file.
